


Home

by gaialux



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day-in-the-life of a Jurassic World exhibit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sealgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealgirl/gifts).



She was born here.

Crafted, hatched, raised with her sisters. Eyes opening and meeting with those of her Alpha. He protected them.

It was home. And it  _smelt_ like home. In a way that went deeper than she thought it should, engrained somewhere long ago.

People came to look at her. She liked most of them. The ones who gave her food or smiled at her. Her Alpha taught her smiling was good. But the fast click of cameras, the screeching, the yelling; she liked that less.

But she could retreat back -- to _home_ \-- and be safe amongst the trees.


End file.
